Pokémon Breeder mini
Pokémon Breeder mini (Japanese: ポケモンそだてやさんミニ Pokémon Day-Care Man mini) is a game released for Pokémon mini. It has only been released in Japan. The objective of the game is to care for a young , , or . Gameplay After setting the time and choosing a name, Professor Birch tells the that he found rare eggs. However, he is too busy to take care of them, so he gives the player a choice between a , a , or a to hatch and raise. The player's first task is to place the egg into a basket and stroke it until it hatches. The player interacts with the Pokémon using the D-pad to move a cursor around the interface. The player can pet, play with, and drag his or her Pokémon with this cursor. He or she can also interact with background objects such as a light switch and a drawer. Unlike standard virtual pet video games, the player's goal in Pokémon Breeder mini is not to keep the Pokémon alive but rather to train it in three out of four different skill categories. The game allows the player to train his or her Pokémon by playing with it using various toys, feeding it Pokéblocks, and playing with it outside in various challenges. Energy The player must keep aware of the Pokémon's hunger and energy levels. When its hunger is low, its energy drops faster than usual. When its energy is low, then it becomes tired. Certain activities lower the Pokémon's energy quicker than others, such as playing outside. If the Pokémon is tired, it will attempt to sleep on the floor, which will cause it to be unhappy when it wakes up. To prevent this, the player must place his or her Pokémon into a basket. While sleeping, the Pokémon's energy slowly rises. Its energy rises quicker if the player turns the lights off while it sleeps. The player can feed his or her Pokémon with an unlimited supply of Pokémon food. Pokéblocks do not lower the Pokémon's hunger. Skills The Pokémon has four skills: love, strength, intellect, and beauty. Every action that improves a skill decreases the Pokémon's energy. When the Pokémon has enough energy, it can play again, thus allowing the player to improve its skills. The game includes various toys that improve different skills in different ways. The player has the feather toy in the beginning of the game and obtains other toys as he or she plays outside with his or her Pokémon. All toys can be found in the drawer inside the house once they are unlocked. * Feather: The Pokémon will attempt to chase this toy. The player can wiggle the feather to entice his or her Pokémon to chase it faster. The player can also wave the feather above his or her Pokémon's head to cause it to jump in an attempt to catch it. * Bubble wand: The player uses this toy to blow bubbles, which his or her Pokémon will watch float to the other side of the room. * Bucket: The player can drop this toy on top of his or her Pokémon. The Pokémon will then run left and right in an attempt to escape the trap until it hits a wall. * Camera: The player may take pictures of his or her Pokémon with this toy. * Ghost: The player chases his or her Pokémon with this toy, causing the Pokémon to run from it. * Piano: The Pokémon plays a tune with this toy. * Radio: The player guides his or her Pokémon in dancing to the music of this toy. * Remote Control Car: The player controls this toy. Additionally, the player can also improve his or her Pokémon's skills by playing with his or her Pokémon outside. Each Pokémon has three different outdoor games: one challenge, one for playing, and one for exercising. The appearance and function of each of these three games vary depending on which Pokémon the player chose, and each one requires little input from the player. After the Pokémon eats or plays outside, it becomes dirty and requires the player to brush it in order to be happy. This also improves the Pokémon's beauty. Lastly, the player can improve various skills using either red, blue, pink, green, or yellow Pokéblocks, which the player receives by connecting the game to certain television remotes. The player may feed his or her Pokémon one Pokéblock every three hours. Sometimes, the player's Pokémon may refuse to eat a particular color Pokéblock. Visitors Occasionally, Pokémon may appear at the window inside of the house. It will be registered in a photo gallery so that the player can view a picture of it later through the gallery on the title screen. End The game ends when three out of the four different skill categories is complete. The player must give the Pokémon to a new owner. A picture of the Pokémon with its new trainer will appear in a gallery separate from the guest Pokémon gallery, which can also be viewed on the title screen. Features * The Pokémon mini will vibrate when the player's Pokémon wants the player's attention. * The game automatically saves to ensure that gameplay is never lost. * The game takes advantage of the Pokémon mini's internal clock. As long as the game cartridge is in the system, the player's Pokémon will continue to age. * The game can connect with other games via infrared in order to share Pokéblocks. * The game can also connect with television remotes via infrared in order to obtain Pokéblocks. * If the player is confused about what to do next, he or she may contact Professor Birch or . Trivia * In the beginning of the game, the player must hatch his or her egg by repeatedly pressing left and right on the D-pad alternatively. If the player places the egg at the farthest right of the basket and holds right on the D-pad, then the egg will hatch faster. * Pokémon Breeder mini is the second most text-heavy game for the Pokémon mini, next to Pokémon Zany Cards. External links * Pokémon-mini.net - Pokémon Breeder mini References Category:Games